Fate Of My Destiny
by Malibu.Mark01
Summary: Adventure with Applejack. Involved in the most unforeseen threat, Equestria has encountered for a millennia. Also, a Dash of Apple. [Originally published on Fimfiction .net [Adventure] [AU] [Dark] [Suspense] [War/Gore]
1. Prologue-Ambush-

Fate Of My Destiny

By:ElementOfDestiny & Aatxe360

Cover-Art .

[Prologue]: Ambush

† † † † †

It was another cool spring night for the land of peace. The moon and stars illuminated in the midst of the sky, its majestic rays poured onto the earthy ground. Light stretched all across the horizons of Equestria, but quickly fell dead when it reached the border. The other side of Equestria was unknown, untamed lands, where only exiles and rebellion lurked.

Not to far out, was a local bastion that lay between civilization and wilderness. It was garrisoned by SPEC, also known as, Specialized Patrol for Equestrian Control, which served under the honor of the Equestrian Armed Forces to patrol the badlands. It was a difficult job, besides being away from normal civilization and welcoming the danger of the unknown. To serve and protect had its advantages of doing the right thing, but it also meant risking your life and limb as well.

"Foreman!" The commander's voice rang out across the courtyard.

"Sir!?"

"Have the 26th Regulars reported in yet?"

The earth pony quickly gazed down at the clipboard in his hoof. "No, Sir, they have not…"

The commander huffed out a heavy sigh. "They were suppose to report hours ago...Nothing?" Foreman could only shake his head quietly in silence, until he heard the stallion's rough voice again. "If they found something, it would have been…" He turned his head towards the lieutenant . "If they haven't reported by morning...send out the 11th and 15th Lancers!"

The young lieutenant quickly wrote down the numbers and saluted in attention. "Yes, Sir"

"That is all. Dismissed" The commander slowly trotted up into the fort's lookout tower, and gazed out into the dark, horizons of untamed lands. His gut was telling him something was terribly wrong. His gut was usually right.

† † † † †

Far away in a isolated and unknown area, was a certain scout company. The team was assigned on an important patrol mission. However they were in one of the more hostile parts of the badlands.

"Ugh, this place gives me the creeps...why did we have to be assigned here?" Whistle Wind hesitated as his eyes glanced all around the darkness. "I mean come on, out of all the forsaken places...really this place?"

"Whistle, be quiet or I'll transfer you to the Everfree."

"Yeah, I hate the forests in the Badlands. Place gives me nightmares" agreed another scout named Crabapple.

Leading the company, Sgt. Grey Stone came to a complete stop and huffed a sigh. He understood the other scouts were frightened, but complaining about it wasn't going to make the patrol any easier. "Look, we all don't really want to be here, I get that. But I need you all to stay alert and focused on the mission. Is that clear?" With that being addressed, the scouts momentarily nodded in silence.

"Um, sir, I don't mean to pry...but shouldn't we make a report? I've been putting it off all day on your orders," suggested the only unicorn of the squad.

Grey Stone nodded. "Yes, Sweet Thistle, thank you for the reminder. Go ahead and send out a report, let SPEC know we didn't come across anything unusual and...I guess we'll be returning back to our regular route." The unicorn eagerly spawned a magical scroll above his head and began writing the message.

"Woohoo! You hear that Whistle? Were finally getting out of here," Crabapple chirped.

Grey Stone simply ignored them, still focused on their surroundings. He also wanted to leave just as much as the others did, however, being a leader had its priorities. The main one was investigating gatherings of exiles outside the borders. Malcontents gathering would lead to raids on the outlying farms and towns and it was their job to report any. This way they can leave the hard part to troops as they move in and 'nip it in the bud,' so to speak.

Sweet Thistle finished writing the report. He double checked his analysis, and made sure he didn't leave anything out. After being content with the information, his horn and the scroll glowed a deep yellow and the message disappeared from plain view.

"Alright. Whistle, fly up and get bearings on our location. We need to get back on our patrol. "

The scout smiled and nodded, his wings just spreading out when sounds off to the side distracted him. "Wha-?"

"Did you guys hear tha—"

Whistle turned his head away as something warm, wet, and sticky sprayed over him. When he looked back, he couldn't process what he saw. Everyone's eyes widened in horror as weeks of training failed to kick in and move them into action as the scene unfolded around them.

A red fountain of crimson liquid gurgled through the open neck of their unicorn squadmate. His head was missing and it still took several seconds before the body responded to this loss of control. Then, everything was smothered in a haze of screams, barked orders, and sharp whistles.

"AMBUSH!"

It was too late for the squad, as their chance for a retreat into the unknown due to the thickness of the surrounding brush. The dark figures darted out from all sides and locked onto their prey. Whistle had leapt up immediately after the red shower, but was brought down after blades slashed the sensitive skin underneath his wings. He was able to turn to the left slightly before plowing headfirst into the trunk of an oak. As he was trying to get his legs to respond, he looked back on the ponies he had shared bread with for the past year.

Grey Stone started to draw out his blade with his teeth. Unfortunately, the moment's hesitation and lack of becoming mobile cost him. The sharp whistling started up again and while one was deflected by Grey's blade, the others hit their target. He was impaled by several blades with a faint shimmering aura. It was horrendous. The effect was immediate as the sergeant fell apart in a mess that made the scout vow off of eating anything tomato-based ever again.

Crabapple was nowhere to be seen, but he could be heard. The yelling, pleading, and raging wasn't anything that Whistle could believe his squadmate was capable of making. Moments later it stopped completely after a few more sickening thuds and whistles.

Silence quickly reigned while the pegasus remained alone and terrified in the gathering dark. His pain quickly fading, he was thinking on his next course of action. He needed to do something. And so, he voided his bowels. As the smell hit him, his eyes shifted back and forth to each of his fallen comrades. Saddened, he quickly turned away in shame, and focused on fleeing. He needed to let others know. He had to live. After regaining his composure he noticed it was eerily silent. His eyes started rolling in his sockets; he bolted.

Pure adrenaline and instinct seeped into the scout, as he began to pick up the pace. Galloping through the darkness, his eyes darted frantically side to side, hoping this wasn't the end. His ears cringed from the sounds of rustling leaves behind him. His heart pounded vigorously against his chest. Sounds of whistling blades whipped by him and struck the bare trees ahead. The loud vibrations of buzzing and growls chased him deeper into the forest.

A blade was magically thrown, and as it soared through air and homed in on the scout. His ears twitched as he heard the whistling noise behind him. His eyes winced in excruciating pain as he felt the sharp object impale his hind leg. A deafening yelp filled the night air, as muscle and tissue began to tear open. Blood freely gushed out from the gash and splattered onto the ground. He wanted to live! He didn't slow despite the pain and the headache that was quickly growing in his head. Beads of sweat mixed with dirt quickly formed and trickled down into his eyes, stinging them with misery.

As the chase continued on he noticed something up ahead. It was the clearing out of the forest. His body screamed in agonizing pain as he pushed his limits even further. He would ask that mare out if he ever got back! [i]Settle down and be a good father! Anything! Just let me live![/i] He broke through the trees and it registered he was on a cliff that he was rapidly approaching. Wings flared out to the sides as they were ready to feel the fresh air.

Suddenly, moments before reaching the cliff edge, he heard the haunting sound of a whistle. He knew what it was from the previous moments earlier. Quickly, out of instinct, his body dashed to the left and a new wave of excruciating pain hit him as his hind leg finally buckled under the strain and he fell to the ground. The blade missed its mark as it flew over the cliff.

Whistle was panting and trying to flop over the edge when he heard another whistle coming from behind. Another blade. Making one last attempt, he pushed himself off the edge of the cliff. The object missed and spiraled down into the shrubs below. The scout escaped death by cuts as he fell down with the blades. He opened his wings and angled them to start catching speed to get as far away as possible. Who knew what the enemy was capable of and he needed to make a tourniquet before he lost too much blood. With a couple flaps of his ever-tiring wings, he flew into the night sky.

† † † † †

Foreman trotted into his office when a new cadet intercepted him. "Sir! You had orders to let us inform you when we recieved any new reports. Sir!" The lieutenant motioned for the cadet to continue. "We received word from the 26th. They are enroute back to their regular route. They had spotted several campfires and went to investigate. They found nothing unusual. Apparently, it was a conjugal visit between exiles. Sir!"

"Dismissed." Foreman watched the young cadet gallop into another building. The cadet reminded him of when he joined so many years ago. Thinking of what he was told, he breathed a sigh of relief. The commander looked like he was having those 'bad feeling' days. That happened more often since someone had screwed up logistics and ordered a year's supply of seaweed for the company. Foreman refused to send it back and now had to be consumed before it went bad.

Now, to go and let the commander made aware of the new information. Nothing ever interesting happened since he was posted here and he preferred it that way.

A:N We'd like to thank everyone who choose to read this story. We sure hope you enjoy, as you begin to read this awesome story. We enjoy creating it just for you...well, also for us too of course. Also, if you like to give us feedback, Like, Comment, PM Etc go on right ahead we would appreciate it greatly…please visit follow this link.

story/170860/fate-of-my-destiny

And now some actual author quotes we would like to say.

Aatxe360: Applejack is best pony.

ElementOfDestiny: ^^ I totally agree. Also this is going to be one suspenseful, action-thrilled story! And...AppleDash FTW!

Special thanks for Aatxe360 for the collaboration and being the second author.

Thank you all and enjoy!


	2. Forgive Me

Fate Of My Destiny

Chapter 1: Forgive Me

† † † †

Rainbow Dash found herself in the midst of the nebulous sky. She shifted her head in every which direction. Her eyes frantically scanned around the surroundings. Everything seemed dark and obscure.

Where am I… ?

_Her ears suddenly twitched as she heard the thunderous sounds echo underneath as hooves pounded vigorously against the earthy ground. Quickly looking down from above her, she noticed hundreds of figures clad in armor dancing with black counterparts. The whistle of steel on steel and cries of anguish were foreign to her, but somehow recognizable. She was here for a reason besides the macabre scene below and soon distracted herself from it._

_Dash flew around trying her hardest to remove the fog in her mind and focus on her goal, but she couldn't quite remember what it was. Then, a flash of golden orange. She squinted and could only catch a weak glimpse of a raging battle between two figures in the distance. She desperately squeezed her eyes to get a better view, but to no avail. Hearing a strident screech that was in close proximity, she immediately turned her head towards the source only to have her vision filled by an oncoming blade._

*Ring!–Ring!–Ring!–Ring!*

A pair of magenta eyes slowly fluttered open. Her eyes could hear the obnoxious sound of her alarm clocking ringing away. An cyan hoof extended out from under the covers. Reaching desperately to end the annoying sound of another awakening. After a few misses and frustrating growls, there was silence again. She couldn't, for the life of her, understand why she set her alarm for this early in the morning.

She couldn't go back to sleep though, no matter how many times she got comfortable again. The confusing dream kept her from falling back into a slumber even though many details were now fading. A moan of protest and defeat escaped, as she slowly sprung herself up from bed. She shifted her head towards her window; the morning sun beamed its rays into the room. This must be an important day if she had a window facing the sun. Casting off such deep thoughts, she smiled at the pleasant sight as the color reminded her of a certain somepony.

She soon turned away as the sun soon became unbearable. She quickly rolled out of bed and stretched her wings out. After releasing the tightness and cramps, she trotted over by the mirror and tussled the cowlick out of her hair. She would never admit to Rarity or the others that she cared about her looks, but one had to look awesome as the day is long. After finishing off the milk carton and fixing a little hole in her house, she was ready to go and find a good tree to nap in. She walked to the edge of her cloud and looked down below.

She could see the small loving and humble town of Ponyville. A smile quickly formed and wings flared out from her sides, and Rainbow Dash began to set course toward her favorite orchard.

Applejack clenched her teeth and pulled tightly on the final strap to the apple cart's harness.

"Applejack...why do you have to work on such a day like this?" asked a curious little filly that stood by her side.

"Ah'm sorry little sis, but gotta keep the farm runnin' everyday.. Today will bring good business."

Applebloom slowly nodded her head as she understood. "Well...alright sis if you say so."

Applejack smiled. "Don't worry, Ah'll be back before ya know it". After saying farewell, the earth pony began to walk away pulling the cart of sweet merchandise towards town.

The little filly watched her big sister trott away in the distance until she disappeared from sight. Applebloom let out a sigh. 'Ah wish there was somepony for her, she deserves it…' she turned away and trotted back towards the farmhouse.

A few minutes later, Rainbow Dash arrived on the outside of the farm. She circled the fields, her eyes scanned around for her friend. Surprisingly, she didn't see her. "Hmm, where is she?" Rainbow Dash muttered as she circled another lap around the farm, just in case her eyes missed the mare. However, no Applejack.

She soon quickly gave up the search and descended from mid-air and landed in front of the farmhouse. _She's probably inside._ Rainbow Dash extended her hoof and knocked multiple times on the screen door. After a moment of silence, she heard faint hoofsteps approach and the door popped open revealing not Applejack, but her little sister.

"Hey Applebloom! What's up? Is your sister home?" Rainbow Dash greeted with a smile.

"Howdy, Rainbow and not too much. No, she ain't here. Actually, you just missed her…"

Horse Apples

.

Rainbow Dash's smile faded a little. "I see...do you know where she is?"

Applebloom nodded her head. "Yup ah sure do, she went to the town's market."

"Thanks Applebloom! I'll talk to you later...Bye!" Rainbow Dash waved her hoof and took off into the sky again.

It didn't take long for her to reach the town, since Sweet Apple Acres was only a few minutes away. She landed in the middle of Ponyville and trotted through the surprisingly busy streets. She quickly noticed something odd about today. Stallions trotted happily with some bought goods in their hooves, like they won the lottery or something.

_That's weird...am I missing something about what's going on today? Or is it just me…_

Soon after noticing more odd occasions that were happening, she reached the town's market square. Rainbow Dash spotted Applejack on the far side of the market setting up her stall in front of a crowd of mostly stallions. With no sign of hesitation, she put on a burst of speed and nimbly maneuvered between the group of customers and Applejack's stall. This didn't go unnoticed by the crowd as she quickly heard angry mumbling behind her.

"Hey now! Don't get your tailknots in a pinch. This is important." Rainbow turned her head towards the sound of the familiar voice and found herself looking into two, emerald orbs.

"Rainbow, ya do know that ah need to sell my product to keep the farm runnin, right?" Applejack finished setting the stall while Rainbow sputtered her answer.

"O-oh, come on. What's so special about today?"

"Seriously? It's Hearts 'n Hooves Day and as ya can see…" She waved her hood in front of the mumbling crowd. "Ah have a lot of customers…Now, if you'll kindly move–"

"I knew that… I-I, uh, errhmm." Rainbow stumbled for words as she remembered why she came.

"I was just making sure you knew, that's all. I'm also here to get some…" Her eyes quickly spied some of the treats to one side. "Apple tarts! Heh, yeah! For my special somepony!"

Applejack's mood suddenly brightened. "Well, ah'll be! Rainbow Dash with a special somepony! Ah must say ah'm a little jealous. Is he around? Hey! Ya know what? Maybe later you two could come to the hoedown ah'm hosting tonight! Ah'm sure the girls will be there too."

Rainbow wilted a little, she regretted what she said, but it was too late. "Um, yeah...I'll be sure to come...Thanks."

The transaction completed and the cyan mare left as fast as she had come as she clutched tightly on the bag of apple tarts.

† † † †

Rainbow Dash was hesitant, to say the least, to continue her course as she made it to the edge of Sweet Apple Acres that evening. To say the least of all things, she was glad on skipping dinner and not quite sure if she was willing to partake of cider if she made it to the barn. So lost in her doubts, she didn't notice she was hovering close to the ground when her lower extremities seemed to latch on the sturdy fence surrounding the property and made sure her face made a proper greeting of the ground.

Back in the present, Dash struggled back upright and took a look around. It was dark on the edge of the orchard despite the luminescence of Luna's orb and the lights strung up on the road leading to a barn. A barn where, to Dash's eyes, was awash in light from the interior and bouncing to some banjo music. She spied some silhouettes bobbing and weaving around the barn and imagined the low rumble of chatter that accompanied it. She hesitated once more, so sure she could claim apologies and sickness the next day, but ultimately decided against it.

_It's now or never. I can do this...I know I can... Just walk in that barn and tell her how you truly feel...No, I can't yet...What if she rejects me or she just isn't that way...What if...what if she's already seeing somepony? That'll be awkward. I'll be seen as a totally different and not the same friend I am now to her…_

Confess! You can't wait forever, Dash!

_But... I just can't...What if she likes stallions? What if she's already seeing Rarity or Twilight? Hmmmm...I wonder her family would accept polygamy?_ She shook her head. No, Applejack would be hers and hers alone. Anything else wouldn't be as awesome.

Rainbow Dash raised her head and found herself in front of the barn door. Her heart pelted rapidly against her chest. Motions of her breathing increased. Anxiety and fear soon crept back inside her. Memories suddenly started to flash back to where she had started to foster these feelings. Her heart leapt in her throat as her mind wandered off again.

Since the Iron Pony competition and the fact that Applejack could have easily won had she not taken some...liberties, she admired the strength and determination not seen in other competitors. Everything about Applejack made her attractive. That golden, muscular-toned body. Those beautiful, emerald orbs that would bring out envy in jewelers.

Those freckles that stood out when she brought out that rosy, grapefruit blush. That long, healthy hair; it was a shame she kept it in a ponytail so often. Last, but not least, her accent. What an accent! Like music meant to welcome anypony. It soothed her mind every time she heard it. She wondered what was wrong with her. She was a mare, but she felt so alive and excited when she was around Applejack.

Rainbow Dash shook her head and came back to the present. She breathed in and exhaled slowly.

_Here goes nothing…_

She pushed open the barn door and her ears were met by the joyous sound of southern music. She could feel the energy reign all over. Her eyes witnessed couples in the center dancing the night away, ponies laughing together in their conversations. She swayed her eyes to the side and her heart froze. There she was, the mare that stole her heart: Applejack. She could hear her meeting and greeting with everypony. Her mind distracted herself from reality again and didn't notice her friend walk on over.

"Well, Ah'll be! Rainbow, ya finally showed up! Say...where is yer special somepony?"

Rainbow Dash blinked. Oh, yeah. She needed to tell her [i]that[/i], too. "Oh, hey there Applejack...Um, he...uhh, well things didn't quite work out that's all."

Applejack's brightening smile faltered. "Oh...Ah'm mighty' sorry to hear that sugarcube…"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. She needed to come clean. Her ears wilted in shame. "Actually...Applejack? I...uh, I'msorryIliedIdon'thaveaspecialsomeponyIjustwantedyoutobelieveIhadsomeponyspecialtometoday.

"She took a breath. "Please forgive me?"

Applejack frowned. "Ah'll forgive you. Ah can't say that ah'm kinda disappointed in yer lyin' to me, but ah can kinda understand where yer comin' from." She looked away for a minute. Then, she embraced the pegasus. "Don't let it tie you in knots, surgarcube."

The pressure and fear soon revealed themselves as Rainbow Dash glanced between the ground and her friend. Her heartbeat sped up and her breathing increased once again. But her confidence still held strong and she wasn't backing out now. "Applejack...I hav–"

"Pinkamena Diane Pie!

Applejack turned back to Rainbow. "Ah'm sorry, sugarcube, you were sayin'?"

The pegasus looked like she was about to faint. Her nerves started to become unsteady. She broke into a cold sweat. "Th-thats okay, I-I was saying that–" She took another deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm herself enough to just say those three words. It was getting hard for her to keep her eyes on the prize. She looked Applejack in the eyes. Those beautiful, green eyes. _This is getting too sappy. Gotta do or die! _

"Um, Applejack, I…"

"Applejack! I'm sorry! I spiked the cider with something a little stronger and Twilight drank a few glasses, and–" Berry Punch stumbled into Rainbow Dash in her hurry to get to Applejack. "Oh, excuse me!" She turned to Applejack. "Anyway, Twilight is starting to scare me, Applejack."

One could hear the facehooves meeting faces in that group. Applejack gave Berry a look normally reserved for trouble-making fillies before starting toward the kegs before an alabaster hoof stopped her.

"Let me take care of this, dear." Rarity intoned. "Come with me, Berry. Let's make sure we get her away before anypony does something they'll regret." She grabbed her in her aura and started ushering Berry back toward a cartwheeling unicorn in the back.

Applejack watched them for about ten more seconds before turning back to Rainbow. "Sorry Rainbow...now what was ya tryin' to say–" Applejack apologized but quickly noticed that she was gone. "Um, Dash? Where did ya–" The mare's eyes glanced to the side to see the barn door suddenly close on a rainbow tail. "Go…" She sighed and chased after her.

_Stupid feelings! Stupid Pinkie Pie! Stupid Berry! Stupid me! I-I just can't do it, of all the challenges in my life this was the hardest ever! I just can't seem to confess! Why! I don't know anymore...maybe this just isn't the time…Maybe I'm not ready. Maybe I'll never be ready._

Applejack closed the barn down and took a few steps away until she came to a complete halt. There she saw Rainbow Dash's form sitting on the ground just beyond the first row of trees with her head hung low. Never did she see her friend in such an awful depressing state. She wondered what was going on with her. Curious but most of all worried, she slowly trotted up to Rainbow Dash.

"Sugarcube...what's wrong?"

Rainbow Dash quivered a little from the tone of Applejack's voice. It was so distinctive and compassionate, but she didn't make any effort to raise her head. Instead she huffed out a deep-sigh. "I'm fine Applejack...just things didn't go the way...they were suppose to." Suddenly she felt slight pressure of warmth on her shoulder. Her eyes glanced to the side to see Applejack's hoof kneading her.

"Ah'm sorry Rainbow. You know ah forgive you for earlier. Don't feel too bad. Ah-ah don't have a special somepony today, either."

_You do Applejack...I'm right here…_ No words were unleashed.

Rainbow Dash slowly raised her head, her magenta eyes peered into the inky night. Her emotions were roiling inside her. If there was one more ounce of pain to bear, she would surely break. She felt horrible, having lied to her best friend as it caused only more pain and suffering than she imagined. Her heart screamed inside to confess and let it all out, but she bit her tongue. She immediately felt pain and tasted bitter copper. Her confidence significantly fell and the moment of confessing was gone.

"Applejack...Rainbow Dash, is everything alright?" Rarity came upon the duo.

"Yeah. Just feeling sick. I shouldn't have come." Rainbow started to get up.

"Now hold on there, pardner." Applejack put a hoof on her withers to stop her. She turned to Rarity. "Having trouble with Twi?"

"Unfortunately. I really think she needs to be let loose in an open field before she burns the barn down." Rarity frowned. "I didn't mean to interrupt, however, I simply cannot handle Twilight on my own."

"Alright. Rainbow? Ah'll be right back. This shouldn't take long. Ah'll bring you some cider. Don't go nowhere. Let's go, Rares." Applejack and Rarity made their way back to the barn with the hoedown still in progress.

Rainbow Dash gradually turned her head and saw them enter. After a moment of silence, she stood back up and began to step away. It broke her heart, everything that happened today only ended up as a failure. Nothing went according to her plan. Instead, more emotional pain that she would have to carry home. She stopped and took one last glance at the barn through watery vision.

"I'm sorry Applejack...forgive me" She spread her wings and took off into the night.

A:N: ElementOfDestiny & Aatxe360: Hope you all like it. Enjoy the rest haha. Also, don't forget to give feed back on the site...if you would like to. : )


End file.
